


Before Us

by Firstwivesclub



Category: GCB
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstwivesclub/pseuds/Firstwivesclub
Summary: At your discretion, you are going to ask me to marry you again.





	Before Us

The fading sun beats down on the group of Texans at the fairground. The natural light making it's retreat known to everyone as it slips back through vinyl tents and wooden trees. Brisket, ribs, and other meats tasted and judged long before. It was time to end this competition once and for all.

Burl Lourd headed over to round up the last group of the evening.

"You girls ready for the final announcement?"

"Ready as we'll ever be Mr. Lourd. Do you think we have a good shot at takin' home that win?"

"We'll Amanda I can't reveal anything just yet but you ladies made some damn fine BBQ today"

"Now you're just being nice. Not even a little hint?"

"Unfortunately I won't know myself who the winner is until I open that envelope."

"Well then, is it at least time to end our suffering?"

"Yes it it. Nervous darlin'?"

"Just a little"

"Well, why don't ya'll head over by the main stage." He points to the growing crowd before continuing "And go stand with the rest of the pit masters so I can announce the winner."

"Roger that. Come on ladies"

As the group of women that is Spicy Racks starts to make their way through the crowd, Gigi hops down from her stool to follow. Only managing to take a few steps, she's stopped by a rough hand closing around her wrist.

"Uh uh. Not so fast little lady" Looking back she offers a huge smile when her eyes meet Burl's. "Why don't you come with me?"

There's a hint of mischief in her gaze as she speaks "I thought you said you were gonna announce the winner? I really don't think we have enough time to start anything we can't finish right now."

Her hint at the physical causes something to stir deep within him. Unable to resist her, his hands reach out to grab at the sides of her waist. Pulling her fully to him, her own hands end up resting on his chest.

"While I like the way you think, I have a little something else in mind for right now"

"Oh yeah?" Her question comes out as a whisper. The words following the wind. They graze across the exposed skin of his neck, causing him to shiver in the Texas heat.  
"Yeah. Come up with me."

"Where, on stage? What have you got up that Texas sleeve of yours, you old man?"

"Nothing you can't handle. No go on and get up there."

"Fine" She offers him a smirk as her hands fall away, turning to head towards the staircase as instructed. Walking in front of him, she doesn't make it too far before his hand reaches out to lightly slap her ass. His skin on her denim making a sound regardless of the intensity.

She whips around so fast he swears he gets whiplash. "BURL LOURD WE ARE IN PUBLIC!"

"Oh come on, no one noticed" She's still horrified but the wink he gives her along with his proud boyish smile proves to be contagious.

Eventually she returns it in full. "You're impossible. You know that?"

"I mean can you blame me? I never could resist you in jeans."

"Well you need to just a little longer." Reaching out, she closes her hand around his own. Squeezing out a warning as she pulls him along with her.

Arriving at the top of the platform, their hands fall away as they begin go their separate ways. But not before he manages to sneak a quick kiss to the side of her cheek. Leaving her mid blush, he quickly takes his place behind the main podium.

When he speaks his voice is loud, booming out over all of the idle chit chat. Those gathered effectively silenced as his baritone vibrates. They hang on his every word.  
"Well it's been a heck of a contest this year, aint that right!?" He pauses briefly as the cheers and whistles of the congregation echo around him. "And I want to thank all the pastors and reverends that helped us judge this years contest. Oh and of course a special thanks to our head judge Rabbi Nussbaum" The crowd continues with their excitement as the Rabbi waves in acknowledgement.

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for. As barbecuer emeritus it is my honor to announce this years winner of the best BBQ" Taking liberty with a dramatic pause, his hands reach for the envelope. "And the winner is..."

The audience tenses in anticipation. Their silence only interrupted by the sounds of tents flapping in the afternoon breeze. He knows he has everyone's undivided attention. The timing is perfect for what he has planned.

"Ya know before I announce the winner, I think I'd like to take this time to do a little something else"

"BOOOOO!" A single voice cuts through the crowd. The unknown vocally reciprocating everyone's displeasure at the turn of events.

"Now now" He uses his hands to reassure the crowd "Trust me this slight detour is gonna be more than worth it" He offers Gigi a sideways glance, her eyes expanding in anticipation of his next move. Holding her gaze, he swears her breathing stops. "At least I hope so."

Putting the envelope down he begins again.

"I have lived a very blessed life. One where I was given the opportunity to chase my dreams no matter how ludicrous they might have seemed. And fortunate I was, that I was able to make most of them my reality. But if I am honest, there was always one that was completely out of my reach. Because it was a wish that involved another, one with free will and an even stronger heart." He doesn't dare look at her as he continues. His emotions high. "But now, recent events have taught me, that life really is too short, and that you have to make the most out of what you're given, when you're given it. So today, right here in front of everyone, I plan to do just that"

Turning to Gigi now, their eyes lock across the platform.

"Gigi Stopper" He watches her inhale deeply as he says her name. "I have loved you from the moment I met you. And now, I want to be able to love you freely and openly for as long as I have left. So I'm asking you a third time....in front of all of these people"

"Get it Burl!"

The outburst causes him to chuckle as he questions. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone's gazes turn to her at his proposal. The crowd waiting in anticipation for her answer. His own breathing stops as he joins them in their eagerness.

It takes her a moment, trying to compose herself, before finding the courage to answer him. Still, she only manages to stutter out her reply. "Uh...ye...yes." 

The crowd erupts into applause at her response. The hoots and hollers marking their approval of their engagement. However, the cacophony offers a half-hearted distraction to what's really going on between the two on stage. Because while she offers the crowd a polite smile, it's one that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

And he knows something is very wrong.

His suspicions are confirmed further when he leans in to try and kiss her. Refusing to meet his gaze, she doesn't respond to his advance. Instead turning her head away from him as he moves in; his lips stupidly meeting the side of her mouth. He's embarrassed and confused and thankful that the crowd below them is none the wiser to the growing unease.  
But her current demeanor provides him with an interruption, one where he's reminded that he still has another job to do. He's torn. Because he damn well knows that if he take his eyes off of her she'll leave him. He want's to know what he's done, wants to understand, but he still has to announce the winner.

Not taking any chances, he wraps an arm around her side, squeezing a bit to keep her grounded as he reaches for the forgotten envelope.

Speaking into the mic once again, he holds on to her a little harder. "Oh yeah and this.....this years winners are...sorry boys, SPICY RACKS! If it's possible the people go even crazier at the announcement.

And as the rest of the girls come up on stage, grabbing their enormous trophy and waiving it in the air in excitement, the two of them get jostled to the back. With the attention redirected he tries to turn her towards him, tries to talk to her, but she isn't having it. Shoving him off roughly, she pushes through only a few others before she makes her way off the stage.

As he watches her disappear completely from sight, he finds himself lost. He knows he desperately needs to find her, to go talk to her, but try as he might he just can't seem to get out as easily. So instead of fighting, he admits defeat, and lets the crowd take him back into the celebration of victory.

X

Admittedly she wasn't sleeping but that didn't mean she wasn't trying. Usually she was a 'soon as her head hit the pillow she's out' kinda woman but not tonight. She's been tossing and turning the better part of the last two hours and still, remains unsuccessful.

It didn't help that she was also hot. The silk of her sheets doing little to cool her flushed skin. And even though there was extra heat radiating around her, she didn't have the heart to tell her current companions to leave. So she endured the temperature induced torture as Tony curled himself into her side and Romo's head nestled on her lower stomach.

Maybe her current insomnia was her fault. She had gotten to bed late after all. Her and the rest of the Spicy Rack girls spending the majority of the evening out celebrating their win over the boys. And despite her protests they had also celebrated her engagement. Carlene had insisted and she was not a woman who liked to be told no."

But she hadn't felt like celebrating.

So instead she forced herself to smile and focus on their win. Used the drinking to feel better and distract herself from what was really going on. The girls made that extremely easy to do when they were sending overpriced drinks and shots her way. She quickly lost count. 

And laying here now, awake in her agonizingly coherent contemplation, she can already feel the after effects of her recent partying. She's not as young as she used to be but she knows that the alcohol isn't what keeps her up.

It's her engagement.

He had told her that she made his proposal into a business negotiation. One with respect for the opponent but not the deal. But how were his actions any different? Today, in front of all those people, he had made her feel like a sales pitch at a used car lot. One where she just happened to have the right price tag plastered to her side.

He was the one that had taken it all back, not her. Withdrawing completely after she had told him yes.

He had made her feel less than, that her feelings didn't matter, and it hurt even worse when he had said her acceptance had just been out of pity. But this time, he hadn't even given her a choice. He forced her to accept. And she'd be damned if any man 'forced' her to do anything she didn't want to.

It's not like she wouldn't have said yes, but dammit that was beside the point. This wasn't fair.

She didn't care if it was rational or not.

What was rational however was her guilt.

It had been that way since the funeral. When he had made the choice to kiss her again. His lips on hers had felt so right. But it was wrong, so wrong. And she knew that, was well aware of it, so why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

Because she felt guilty for feeling the way she did. Her thoughts refusing to give her a moments peace. And she tried to justify it, she really did, because 18 years was a long time to be alone, but for Burl......it just...it was too soon.

God she loved him though. She always had. Even while loving her husband, he had occupied a special place in her heart. It was a part of her that she had refused to share with anyone but him. It was selfish of her to do that, to close herself off, and maybe that's exactly why she was being punished now.

Bitsy was her punishment; her guilt. The woman's memory hindering any move she made. Her happiness didn't matter now. The two of them couldn't do anything together because it was too soon. And there was no argument that would make it any different. 

She's made herself upset thinking the way she is but the thoughts don't stop coming. Still lying awake, she does her best to will the tears away. Determined not to cry over this again, she chooses to turn her attention to anything that can offer a distraction.

And her dogs will do just fine.

Watching them now, lost in their dreamless sleep; she's envious that her companions are resting. Allowing her fingers to brush repeatedly over the soft fur atop Romo's head, she concentrates on the repetitive motion. The soothing movement, working to ease her restlessness.

As she continues, she feels herself slipping; her hands moving slower as she starts to reach that place between sleep and consciousness. And just as she feels herself begin to forget, she hears the ringing.

Groaning inwardly at the offending sound, she looks over, easily reading the LED through the darkness; the numbers reflecting 1:52 am.

Tony and Romo are alert now as well. Their ears perking up at the unexpected intrusion. Growls rumble low in their throats as she works to remove herself from the confines of her bedding. When she's out of bed completely, the dogs remain on the mattress, waiting for their cue.

Only for a moment does she debate grabbing a gun. Deciding against it when she realizes the sound is in fact her doorbell; an intruder wouldn't ring before striking. Reaching for her robe, the dogs start to get up.

"Stay" They look wounded at her request. Tony even making a smile whining sound in protest "Don't give me those looks. I'll call if I need you." Wrapping the silk around her slender frame, she finishes trying the sash as she starts to descend the stairs. 

It's him. She can see his outline easily through the tempered glass of her front door. Pausing briefly mid-step , she realizes she could ignore him, go back to bed, and pretend her problems don't exist. But she's restless anyway and she sure as hell doesn't want him making a scene out there.

Walking across the landing, she debates only a second longer before turning the handle. He's still pounding the doorbell as she does.

"Jesus woman what took you so long" He brushes past her, his voice high and angry. She can't tell if he's been drinking or not.

She does little to hide her own irritation.

"Excuse me, but DON'T YOU DARE come into my house at this hour and start yelling at me" She points an accusatory finger in his direction.

His face falls slightly. "Gigi you know..."

"No Burl I don't know. Do you have any idea what time it is right now?" Her arms come up to provide herself with some much needed comfort. She doesn't need a fight right now.

"I do but..."

Her voice remains firm. "No butt's Burl. What is it, because frankly I'm tired, I'm irritated, and this" She gestures between the two of them "isn't helping."

"You're frustrated?" His tone is mocking as he runs a hand through his hair in irritation. His eyes pleading with her. "Why won't you talk you me Gigi?"

"Because I'm tired of hearing what you have to say."

"That's some big talk coming from such a little lady."

"And you're walking a very fine line."

He's changes his tone this time around. "I'm sorry but I tried talking to you. You just left earlier and...I was worried about you. I called the house like a hundred times." His voice breaks a little and she almost feels bad that she left him to worry; almost.

"I am aware. Lupe told me."

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"Because I was out."

"Well then why didn't you call me when you got back DAMMIT?" He's angry now but she is too.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

An errant noise alerts them to a presence at the top of the stairs. Her dogs standing vigil. Clearly concerned for their owner by the sound of her raised voice. They both look ready to pounce and Burl pales at the sight of them. Gigi, not even turning her head in their direction, snaps her manicured fingers and they retreat back to the bedroom without question.

He tries to make a joke about the dogs but it falls flat. "You alone besides those two?"

"Yes."

"No Amanda or the kids?"

"What are you getting at? Because if you think something more is gonna happen right now you are sorely mistaken."

"I'm getting at nothing woman. I just don't feel like having an audience right now. We're not exactly being quiet."

"OH so now an audience is a problem?"

"Well now what the hell are you getting at?"

"Please, you are not a stupid man by any means. You know damn well what it is that I'm talking about. What the hell was today exactly?"

"At the BBQ?"

"YES AT THE BBQ. Jesus Burl I know I said at your discretion but what the HELL was that?!"

"I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME! WHAT ELSE COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE GIGI?!"

"IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"YES IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Darlin' I want everyone to know how much I love you"

"That's just it. Do you Burl? Do you really love me? Are you sure you're not just afraid to be by yourself and I'm the one who's around?" She's close to her breaking point and he knows it. Her voice betraying any composure she has left. She's doing nothing to hide it. He sees the tears that are threatening to fall.

His resolve starts to slip at the sight but he's wounded by her questioning. "How could you think that'd I...I thought..."

"No, you didn't think. You didn't consider how anything would make me feel."

He opens his mouth to speak but Gigi doesn't give him the chance.

"You said before...that I was the one who made it into a business deal. ...that my hesitation, indecision, or whatever phrase it was that you used was answer enough for you. BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME TIME! I shouldn't have been pressured into making a big decision, especially one as big as marriage. YOU FORCED ME, to say yes in front of all those people. You took away any say that I had. I wanted to answer you the first time BUT DAMMIT BURL YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE!" A single tear manages to escape down her cheek.

He's desperately fighting the urge to reach out and touch her. His face falling further when he realizes what she's saying "You didn't want to say yes?"

"What my answer would have been is not the point right now. You're not listening to what I'm saying. What you did today wasn't fair. This kind of thing is supposed to be about us, as a team. But you made it about you and what you want"

"What I want?"

"Yes what you want. It's always what you want. But what about me? You walk in here and expect me to jump when you put something shiny in my face. I've been down that road before and I will not do it again."

"You know it's not..." Her hand in the air silences him.

"No I don't know, because all that I've seen since you've been back are these big grand gestures: Paris, the house, the ring. And when you do things like that I feel like you're trying to buy me too. Like I'm just another item and not a partner you want to spend a life with"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING I DID WAS INSINCERE! I DO WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

He's next move is completely irrational because he can't think straight. He's too angry. All he want's is for her to stop and he can't take it any more. His lips are on hers. Hot and hard and at first she doesn't respond to his advances, only managing to release a squeak in protest. But the longer he pours his emotion over and into her she starts to melt. He wants her to know what she truly means to him. She responds only slightly before she's hitting him, fighting out of his embrace.

She's beyond hysterical now, choking on her words while she backs away from him. Her tears falling with abandon.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS...IT'S NOT FAIR!" She's vulnerable in front of him; fighting to breathe while she cries and he's not offering her any kind of response. So not knowing what else to do, she gives up. Sliding down until she lands on the bottom step. She speaks once more before hiding her face in her hands. "It...it's not fair."

Stunned, he can only watch as she begins to shake. The outpouring of emotion too much for her to body to handle. He's lost for a second, his own heart aching, before he reaches out for her. He knows now how deeply he's hurt her. His hand manages to make contact with her shoulder before she shrugs him off roughly.

"Why don't you just go?" Her words are muffled behind her palms, thick and laced with defeat. His heart breaking a little more at the sound. 

Trying his luck again, he ever so slowly sits down next to her. His own voice is quiet and tender as he speaks "Darlin' what's not fair?"

If it's at all possible, his questioning only causes her to cry harder. Her breathing becoming more erratic than before. He tries to pull her to him a second time.

She fights against him as his arms start to wrap around her. But he remains firm, not allowing himself to give in to her actions until he's rewarded. Soon enough she's leaning into him, her head on his shoulder; hand gripping his shirt. His arms holding her tighter. His free hand comes up to cover hers, rubbing soothing patterns across her knuckles as he whispers enough phrases to calm her down. When her breathing begins to even out he presses his luck once again. "Come on Gigi. Tell me what really going on."

"We don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Any why is that?"

"Because" Moving out of his hold, she sits up straighter, her sad eyes meeting his. "I'm a terrible person." 

Looking down now she refuses to meet his gaze before she continues. "I let you down all those years ago. I was already with Ted. I loved Ted, I promise you I did, but I didn't believe you when you said it back then. When you asked me...I..." Her breath hitches and her words shake. "I don't deserve you now. If I hadn't been so stubborn...if I hadn't...I could have saved so many people from heartache. Saved Bitsy even. I don't deserve to be loved."

He uses his free hand to bring her gaze back to his. "Hun, Ted and Bitsy were both loved. I know they felt it" Kissing her forehead his words are gentle. "And you Gigi Stopper, deserve love."

"How? How is it that you can love me?"

"How can I possibly not?" Unable to resist it any longer he reaches up to wipe the moisture from under her eyes, slowly moving his hand to cup her cheek. She shakes her head into it. Still clinging to her doubt.

"I know you and I know what you're thinking"

"You do?"

"Of course darlin' and I know it's soon. I feel it too. But really Gigi, don't you think we've waited long enough?"

"I...I don't know. Are you sure?" Her worried eyes meet his own, searching for comfort.

"I am. I think it's ok that we have this now. "Nodding slightly, she takes that as the only answer she needs. Moving back to rest against his chest, she lets her eyes close, breathing him in deep. Kissing the top of her head, he feels her squeeze him tight. His arms doing the same. Content, they sit in silence for awhile, just grateful to be with one another.

He's the one who's break the quiet. 

"Gig?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I at least show you the ring I had planned on giving you up there on that stage?"

She sits up a little, taken aback at his words "I thought you returned it?" Her gaze is questioning as his hands leave her body to rummage around in his coat.

"Well yeah I did. I returned it when I realized I had made a mistake"

"Burl..."

His face turns deadly serious. "NO, not that. Asking you that, will never be a mistake. The ring however..." He shakes his head. "I should have realized it sooner." Pulling out a rather worn velvet box from his front pocket, he places it in her hands. "This is the one I should have used from the beginning."

She gives him a sideways look before prying back the lid. Emotions still running high, he watches a few more tears escape, as the realization dawns.

"It's...is this the same...?"

" Yes, it's the same one. Been carrying it around with me ever since."

"You really kept it all this time?"

"Of course I did."

"But why?" Her words are thick with emotion.

"Honest? Because it was the only piece of you I had to hold on to. And even though you said no all those years ago, I prayed I'd get another chance."

"Burl"

"I know its nothing special but it's yours if you want it. This ring has always been yours"

"I don..."

"Gigi" His hand reaches for hers. Taking the tattered box back out of her palm. "When I say something to someone I mean it. Especially to someone I love. I meant everything I said on that stage earlier today and everything before then. I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I would never lie about something like that. So please, between just you and I, right here and now. There's no pressure, no strings attached, and no fancy gestures. I'm just a man stripped bare before you, and only you" Removing the vintage ring from the velvet, he holds it out to her.

"Elizabeth" Her breath hitches as he uses her real name "Will you marry me?

"Yes of course I will" There's no hesitation in her response this time and the smile that blooms across his face as she accepts the proposal is so big she swears he'll explode. But as he slips the ring on her rightful finger she knows she's smiling too.

He leans in to kiss her then, to convey emotions he can't with his words, except right now she has something else on her mind; and it's something she rather not do on the stairs. Teasing him she starts to respond to his advances, feeling him smirk against her lips at her sudden eagerness. When he starts to reciprocate, she pulls away. It's clear he's left wanting more.

Emboldened, she stands up suddenly, and begins her ascent up the stairs. It completely catches him off guard and it takes him a moment to find his voice.

"Where do you think you're going woman ?"

"Bed" All he can do is stare at her as she continues to move higher up. Pausing mid-step , she looks coyly over her shoulder as she speaks to him again "You coming?"

"What about Tony and Romo?"

"Oh they'll learn to share." Her words cause him to laugh out loud, it vibrating deep within his chest. Getting to his feet, he makes quick work of the distance between them; meeting her just as she reaches the top. Unaware, he takes her completely by surprise as he catches her around the waist.

Sweeping her up into his arms they're both laughing as they disappear into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Fist off, I apologize for posting something outside my usual Bates Motel content but I just finished a re-watch of GCB and couldn't help myself. And while I know this fandom is almost nonexistent I had to write the proposal we never got to see. Why was she up on that stage? We'll here's my answer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
